


Slow Sunday

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Kinktober2019 [29]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Sleepy Sex, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Bucky has a favorite way to wake up.





	Slow Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts).

> For Arson. I'm sorry it's so short - I got a late start today and other excuses.
> 
> Now beta read by the amazing Ro!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

Bucky groaned and rolled away from the sunlight in his eyes, and found himself pressed against Clint’s back.

It was a significant improvement.

He wrapped his right arm around Clint’s waist and curled close, slotting them together and brushing his lips against Clint’s shoulder.

“You awake?” he asked.

“No,” Clint growled, and Bucky smirked against his skin.

He kissed the back of Clint’s neck and breathed deeply. Clint smelled like citrus and flowers, like the body wash Natasha had given them. Bucky sniffed again, burying his nose in Clint’s hair, which also smelled like the body wash.

Meaning Clint had been tired enough to revert to his pre-Bucky days and washed his hair with  _ not _ shampoo and  _ not _ conditioner, but instead soap.

He sighed.

“What time did you get home?”

“Dunno. Four? Five. Sun was coming up.”

Bucky looked past Clint and to the alarm clock on the dresser - far enough away that neither of them could just swat it into silence - and saw that it was just after eight.

He kissed the spot between Clint’s ear and jaw, the place that had him shivering and shifting closer.

“Sleep,” Bucky said, hoping Clint would get in at least another two or three hours before he dragged himself out of bed.

He started to move away, but Clint reached back, pulling Bucky’s arm around his waist again.

“Fuck me first,” Clint sleepily commanded.

“Sweetheart, I can just take a shower,” Bucky kissed him again though.

Clint rocked his ass back against Bucky’s morning erection.

“No. I’ll sleep better if I’ve got your come leaking out of me.”

He still sounded half-asleep, maybe even more than half. But his grip on Bucky’s arm was firm.

And who was Bucky to deny that kind of request?

-o-

  
  
  



End file.
